


Love at first sight

by RobronRainbows



Category: Aaron Dingle and Robert Sugden - Fandom, Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Bath, Fluff, Love at first sight chat, M/M, Soulmates, bed time, robron being cutie husbands, talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronRainbows/pseuds/RobronRainbows
Summary: Just a little Robron chat.





	Love at first sight

“Rob?”

Robert sat up in the bath. “Yea?”

“Did you mean what you said?” Aaron’s words were hard to understand as he had a mouth full of tooth paste. 

“Did I mean what?”

He huffed. “Forget it.”

“Oi.. did I mean what?” He pushed his wet hair back. 

Aaron went shy. “That you loved me at first sight?”

Robert smiled lovingly at him. “You know I meant it.”

“Well it was hardly that though, was it!”

“For me, Yeah.”

“Robert..”

“What?”

“Ross stole your car and I was gunna help him take it to bits.”

“Yeah, and when I walked in there and saw you, do you wanna know the first thing I thought..”

Aaron rolled his eyes. “What?” 

“Well the first thing was that you were fit, but If We’re being romantic and all, it was how beautiful you were.”

“Oh come of it. What a load of rubbish.”

“It’s true.”

“No it’s not. You don’t have to make stuff up, I did hate you.”

“No you didn’t. Not really.”

“No I did.” He washed his mouth out. “You annoyed the fuck out of me.”

“But secretly, you wanted to fuck me!”

He gave Robert side eyes. “Nah I didn’t.”

“I did think you were beautiful though.” He grabbed the towel and got out the bath. “When you told me you were gay, that’s when I knew I was gunna sleep with you.”

Aaron walked In to the bedroom, getting into bed. “Oh did you now. I remember walking out the pub feeling smug about that.”

“Well I couldn’t stop thinking about you for the rest of the night.”

“That much of an impact was it.” He smirked, switching on the bedside lamp. 

“Yea.” Robert put a clean pair of soft boxer briefs on and slid into bed too. “I just wanted you.”

“Why?” 

“Because I thought you were fit.”

“That’s all?”

“You had something about you. Something different, enough to make me wanna cheat.”

“Oh, I feel so special.”

Robert sighed. “Ok, so I was a dick! But you just turned me on.. but it was more than that, just you, your personality, the way you didn’t give a shit about me.”

“That turned you on?”

“A bit. I dunno. It was like I’d just met someone completely different and it made me feel like I needed to find out more.”

Aaron went quiet, thinking about how it all seemed so long ago. 

“What did you think of me?” Robert questioned. “I mean really?”

“Knob.”

“Really, is that all!”

Aaron sat up a little. “Obviously I found you attractive.” 

“Yea…” he smirked.

“I just.. I didn’t immediately think I loved you.” 

Robert could see Aaron looked guilty. “Aaron, it’s alright. Love at first sight is just a saying. No one actually does that!”

“But you said…”

“Yeah. I wanted you at first sight, that’s for sure. It didn’t take me long to fall in love with you though.”

“Well I’m not surprised.” He smiled. 

Robert shuffled up close to the other man. “We were just.. meant to be I think.”

“Alright, way too soppy now!”

“I mean it.”

“You’ll be saying we’re soulmates next!”

“Well….”

“Don’t. Don’t start all that. We are our best selves when we’re together and we were lucky to find each other, but I don’t believe in soulmates.”

“I do.”

Aaron shook his head. “Of course you do!”  
He said sarcastically. 

“I believe me and you found each other when we needed each other. The universe brought me to you.”

Aaron took his hand. “You really think that.”

“Call me stupid all you want, but yes. I do.”

He kissed him softly. “I kinda love that you believe that Robert.”

“I do. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

“Right back at yur.”

There was a moment of them just smiling at each other before Aaron switched his lamp of and the both of them snuggled down into the soft bed sheets. 

As sleep took them, their hands intertwining and their bodies moulded against each other. They knew that whatever happened, they’d always have each other.


End file.
